poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Toy Adventure 3
Thomas' Toy Adventure 3 is a new movie. Summary When Pumpkin Cake is leaving for collage she sents her best toys to a Daycare centre while she takes Thomas to collage but he has to change his friends minds about going there after they get mistaken for trash. Plot The Train Chase The movie opens with a cloudy blue sky. On a train in the desert, we see James the red engine (playing the Deceptitrain Red Bullet) steal the money from one of the carriages. Then, something fires a blue blast of energy at him. Thomas appears and puts his foot on James. He tells him it is not nice to take what isn't his and then fights him but James tells Thomas that he has a new ally on his side, his girlfriend Raritron. Raritron begin to attack Thomas with her Diamond-style Swords and makes him teeter on the edge of the caboose car. Raritron then punches Thomas, sending him falling off. However, just as the Deceptitrain couple bask in their victory, they find that Thomas has been saved by Percy and his girlfriend Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, Percy's girlfriend. They race after the two Deceptitrains, the chase continues until Red Bullet and Raritron escape via air Vehicons. Thomas, Twilight, Percy and Pinkie meanwhile rush to stop the train in order to save the people on board. Thomas enters the cab and puts the brakes on. But it doesn't work and the train plummets off the rails, with Thomas still inside! Much to everyone's dismay, Then A Helicopter named harold saves thomas and hurries catch Red Bullet and Raritron. They are basking in their victory when Harold shows up and knocks them off the Vehicons sending them tumbling to the ground. Thomas tells them to put their servoes in the air. then they surrender but James called for back up, then Vehicons called in and said they would help. Then Thomas called in Spike, They battled them and all of a sudden, the Nemesis showed up. They Enter in a climax showdown. Then James, Raritron and the Vehicons are zapped up to the Nemesis. They prepare to attack and Starscream presses a red button with the caption "Death by balloons" on it. However, they uses nails to pop the balloons but Starscream freezes their hands and legs so they can't move. However, Thomas uses a laser and destroys Nemesis but only to find it has a force field and James gets ready to press a red button with a skull and crossbones on it, laughing manically as Thomas, Percy, Pinkie, Twilight and Harold all shut their eyes waiting for the worst. Then a Glitch happened, James watches in shock to see a virus then the ship explodes. In reality, young filly Pumpkin Cake plays with them enjoying the fun so much that her mum comes in and films her. They giggle and laugh and enjoy the birthday party thrown for her brother Pound Cake, Then he gets how the ruler grows, and then Pumpkin and the toys watch a movie, They enjoy popcorn and later as Pumpkin grows older they enjoy playing together for a few years and Pumpkin spins onto the bed with Thomas before the screen turns black. Operation: Playtime/Teen Pumpkin Cake Years later, Thomas and the toys are in a toy chest. They wait for Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack to return with Pumpkin's phone. Then Ratchet asks who's foot is in his face. James says it's his and asks him to pass it to him. Rarity does so but does not know where she put the hairbrush. Suddenly, Henry sees Magnus, Bulk and Wheeljack return with the phone. Magnus passes them the phone and Thomas tells Optimus to "make the call". They press the buttons to dial Pumpkin's phone number. Then, when the phone starts ringing, Pumpkin Cake, now a teenager, comes into the room. And picks up Henry, who is holding the phone. Pumpkin puts the phone to her ear and asks who's calling but no one replies. Thinking it was her brother, Pound Cake, Pumpkin tells him to stay out of her room. As he explains that he wasn't in her room, Pumpkin puts Henry back in the chest and closes the lid. Then, after she leaves, Thomas and the toys come out of the chest and have a staff meeting in which they talk about the job their here for. They then see Magnus, Bulk and Wheeljack climbing towards the window. When Optimus asks them what they are doing, Magnus explains that he and the Wreckers are moving on. Thomas then says what Sarge said to Woody. And when the trash bags come out, then they are the first to go. Magnus says it's been an honour serving Optimus and leaves with the Wreckers. Thomas tells to wait but they've gone and Fixit threats about getting thrown away. Thomas tells everyone that no one's getting thrown out since they're all still here, concluding the missions they've done and the friends they lost along the way. He then explains that through every yard sale and every spring cleaning, Pumpkin held onto them. Trivia * * * * * * * * Scenes * * * * * * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan